William Hayes (UFSWHG)
Eminem ft. Nate Dogg - 'Till I Collapse William Hayes, the protagonist of The Dead World, was a contestant in the second UFSW Hunger Games. Characteristics Personality Being an ex Gunnery Sergeant in the military, William has a serious, no questions asked, follow orders without hesitation attitude but also has an outspoken personality and isn't afraid to say what he thinks. He also has a joking attitude with people and can be described as "fun to hang around with". He is a kind and caring guy who could be described as the "hero" of the apocalypse but also has many secrets which he keeps from people and tends to keep his emotions hidden away from everyone else. However people also seem to reveal their secrets to him and trust him with keeping it. He is a generally a calm guy and doesnt really loose his attitude at people and also seems to be calm under pressure. Although if someone annoys him or gets him angry enough he can loose his temper and because he bottles up all of his emotions, it tends to make him look like a scary person and make people briefly afraid of him. Skills Natural born leader, highly skilled in different types of weaponry and is also very muscular/ fit making him fast and strong. Short Bio Before the apocalypse, Will grew up a normal life and after leaving school applied to join the military. During his school years he also met a girl who later became his wife named Rebecca. After leaving school the couple got married and had a baby daughter. During this time, Will had also managed to get into the army so he was away from home alot but the family still had a strong relationship. Will quickly rised through the ranks of the military due to him being a strong leader and got the role of Gunnery Sergeant when he took charge of a desperate mission and lead the squad to a success. When at home, he would spend as much time with his wife and daughter as possible and was on leave when the apocalypse started. When the apocalypse started, he had his first encounter with a zombie when he was out shopping and quickly runs home and tells his wife. Later he goes out to his neighbour to get some of their weapons, however he finds him undead so he kills him and takes all the weapons. Returning to his home though, he finds that he left the front door unlocked and that zombies got in and killed his family making him survive the rest of the apocalypse on his own. In the Hunger Games Introduced in the third issue of the story, Will was first spotted fighting off infected before teaming himself up with his girlfriend, Bella. The two, having been to hell and back, were ready for anything the game throws at them, but had another plan in mind: Get everyone together to form one group until the mysterious Game-Maker gives up and lets them go. If no one kills each other there is no game, right? They came across their first group of people, which happened to be two police officers: Hector Pacino and Amanda Olson. Troubles were quick to arise between Hector and Will, as both were natural born leaders, but Hector desired the power and position more. This led to many fights between them, with Bella and Amanda having to calm them down each time. Their group was soon expanded with the arrival of Teresa, David, Liza, Ashton and Omisha. Will accepted them with open arms, happy to see that everyone was on the same page of making the Game-Maker let them leave instead of pointless conflict. However, this bigger group meant Hector trying to show more authority, leading to more conflict with Will, but the middle ground was found in Teresa, who put them in their place after their conflict almost got them killed. Her words rang true so Will put aside his differences with Hector in order to advance their group. However, the group came crashing down quickly. Once Teresa was found dead one morning, Will accused Hector, as he figured the man killed her after she showed him up. Hector, in turn, accused Will for doing the same thing. This led to a civil war as the group was beginning to split into Team Will and Team Hector, with Bella, Liza and Ashton on his side. The conflict got so bad that Will and Hector held each other at gunpoint. However, as they did so, two hunters named Dante and Audi used it to their advantage and shot Bella. With Bella shot, Will assumed it was Hector and opened fire on him. The gunfire quickly had infected coming at them, and with Will and Hector in a giant shootout, the group was disbanded. Omisha ran off, as did Ashton and Liza, while David continued to cry over Teresa's body. Once Hector and Amanda retreated, Will ran off with the injured Bella. The two ran to a nearby cabin where Will placed her in a room and tried to patch her up, but the arrival of the hunters ruined his plan. Giving Bella his pistol, he forced the tough woman to leave him behind, with Will going to distract them. They share one last passionate kiss before Bella departs, giving Will the oppurtinity to strike. He tackles Dante down the stairs and engages in a full on fist fight with him, with Will proving to be superior. Even once Audi joined in Will managed to hold his own. After knocking them both down he moved in for the killing blow on Dante, but Audi grabbed a stray Machete and impaled Will through his neck, quickly killing the warrior, all while Hector watched from the shadows with a smile. Killed Victims *None Appearances Category:UFSW Hunger Games 2 Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games Category:Characters